


Just Look at These Two Losers…

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cougar's Hat, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Family Feels, Fanart, Fluff, Go Petunias!, M/M, Team as Family, and lives, cougar is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family Barbecue at the Jensen Household...</p><p>"Jacob Jensen, You know I love you, but if you don't stop fiddling with the barbecue I will chop off your fingers and serve them for lunch instead of hotdogs and burgers!"</p><p>Jensen looked over at his sister who was making her way down the porch stairs and immediately took two steps away from the barbecue with his hands in the air, trying to look as innocent as possible.</p><p>Fanart + Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Look at These Two Losers…

**Author's Note:**

> So for the fanart I tried to combine the comic style with how the actors in the movie look to get the ultimate Cougar and Jensen! I think it turned out pretty good if I do say so myself. I just used a mechanical pencil and a torn out page from my ‘ideas’ notebook so nothing fancy. I would absolutely love it if someone would colour it so if you feel up to it be my guest.
> 
> I apologise in advance if I butchered the Spanish language (please forgive me)
> 
> Also, if you click on the fanart within the story it will take you to the art-post on my tumblr where you can reblog it :D 
> 
> Enjoy

 

 

 

 

 

_**Just Look at These Two**   **Losers…**_

" _Jacob Jensen_ , You know I love you, but if you don't stop fiddling with the barbecue I will chop off your fingers and serve them for lunch instead of hotdogs and burgers!"

Jensen looked over at his sister who was making her way down the porch stairs and immediately took two steps away from the barbecue with his hands in the air, trying to look as innocent as possible. If his big-sis was pulling out the first name then she meant business. 

"Nah-ah, don't give me that look Jake," Jess brandished the tongs in his face once she reached him, "The last time you fiddled with the barbecue, it _exploded_."

"I was _thirteen_! When are you gonna let that go?!" 

"Hhmm, let me think about that - never," Jess smirked at her younger brother.

Jensen looked over at the rest of his teammates, hoping to get some support. Seeing his look, Aisha smirked and turned back to her conversation with Jolene. Clay and Pooch just shook their heads and returned to their beers, the traitors. Cougar was lounging on one of the lawn chairs his hat tipped over his face, hiding it in shade - so no help there.

"I wasn't going to make it explode. I just-"

"Why don't you go play with Beth?" Jess interjected "She's been wanting to play with her Uncle Jake for _ages_..."

Wow. Way for Jess to go for the low blow...

"She just _loves_ having you here - she really misses you when you're away..."

Jensen glared at his sister who was now grinning a little bit too evilly to not know that her emotional blackmail was working just like she wanted it to.

"You are evil. Pure evil. I'm on to you sis." 

Jess smiled, "That's what big sisters are for. Now go play with your niece so I can get this food ready," said Jess and shooed him off towards Beth who was playing near the lawn chair Cougar was lounging on.

Jensen walked over to the lawn chair where Cougar was feigning being sleep, and plopped down near Cougar's feet. Besides from a slight twitch of Cougar's hat there was no response. Jensen took that as explicit permission to stay seated where he was.

"Hey Beth," Jensen smiled down at his niece, "Whacha doing?"

Beth glanced up from where she was leaning against the lawn chair, "I'm making friendship bracelets for my friends on my soccer team."

Jensen smiled and clapped his hands together, "Can I see them?"

Beth nodded and handed over a purple pink and white braided bracelet, "Here - wanna help?"

"Yeah, sure! You'll have to help me though 'cause I'm not that good at braiding..."

From behind him on the lawn chair Jensen could hear Cougar huff out a small laugh. Now that was just mean. No need for Cougs to make fun of his lack of braiding ability. It's not like it's a skill he's ever needed that often.

With a rather evil grin that matched his sisters Jake turned to his niece, "I'm sure Cougar would love to help us. Why don't you show him how to braid too."

Beth looked over Jensen's shoulder at Cougar, "Shouldn't we let him sleep? Mom says it's not nice to wake people if they're sleeping."

Jensen grinned, "Nah, Cougs is just feigning sleep to get out of helping with the barbecue aren't you Cougs?"

With all the grace his nickname implied, Cougar reached up and lifted the brim of his hat up a few inches so he could make eye-contact with Jensen. Cougar lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Beth and then back at Jensen.

Jensen grinned at Cougar and then lifted Beth up onto the end of the lawn chair with him, "Why don't you ask Cougar real-nice if he'll join us?"

Beth nodded and smiled over at Cougar, "Uncle Cougar, will you make friendship bracelets with us?"

Cougar sat up from where he'd been lounging and smiled disarmingly down at Beth, _"Sí niña._ "

Beth smiled and reached down to collect the box full of multicoloured string and beads, and placed it in the middle of the lawn chair they were all perched on.

"So first you have to get three coloured thread - like this." Beth passed Cougar three pieces of string, one pink, purple and white.

Cougar shot Jensen a baleful look.

Jensen just grinned in reply.

 

"Alright you losers, food's ready," Jess called from over near the barbecue where a plate full of burger patties and hot dogs were sitting.

Jensen glanced down at the pile of completed friendship bracelets on the lawn chair. His first few hadn't been very good but he had gotten the hang of making them by what must be his ninth? Surprisingly, Cougar had been the best at making the bracelets, even going so far as to show Beth some new ways of braiding them and how to put beads in amongst the braided string. Jensen couldn't help smiling at the sight of Cougar patiently showing his niece how to do the complex braids step by step.

"Hey," Jensen nudged Cougar, "We should clean this up and get some food before the hoards eat it all."

Cougar nodded, tied off the end of the bracelet he had been working on and passed it to Beth, " _Aquí, es para ti."_

Beth looked at the bracelet in confusion and then up at Jensen.

Jensen gestured to the intricately braided bracelet Cougar had given Beth, "He said it's for you."

Beth smiled widely at Jensen and then at Cougar, "Really?"

Cougar nodded and Beth's smile grew, "Thank you, Uncle Cougar. It's so pretty, I love it!"

" _Encantado_ ," Cougar smiled.

Beth tilted her head in confusion, and looked to Jensen.

"He said he's glad you like it."

Beth smiled and leaned over the pile of completed friendship bracelets to give Cougar a quick hug before climbing off the lawn chair and running over to Jess to show her the bracelet. 

Jensen nudged Cougar's shoulder, "Thanks Cougs,"

" _De nada_."

"Hey Losers!" Cougar and Jensen looked over at Pooch who was holding up a camera pointed in their direction, "Smile!"

*Flash*

[ ](http://marciellesmusings.tumblr.com/image/104483430441)

Pooch looked at the resulting photo with a grin, "Nice - now come get some food you two before it's all gone!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming no need to bark at us Poochman" Jensen shot back. "Come on Cougs, before Pooch and my sister eat everything!"

"I heard that!" Jess shouted from over at the table set up on the back porch.

Jensen laughed, "You were supposed to!" and ran over to the table.

Cougar followed with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if I butchered the very little Spanish within this story! I am so sorry - please forgive me and point it out so I can fix it. Thank you.


End file.
